


Lifted

by sklynn46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Kidnapping, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: This is my first original work!! I'm super excited to post it. I hope it gets some views.763 keeps losing track of his charges, and not for lack of trying. After Ollie disappears from his bed, 763 is approached by a small woman whose eyes flash black. Will 763 team up with the monster under their charger's bed? Will they find him? What will it cost?





	Lifted

Status Report  
Unit 763  
Day: 7483  
Time: 0630  
Location: Sector Ω4

S.O.S. URGERNT MESSAGE S.O.S.  
Requesting assistance.  
The twins are gone. I don't know what happened. They were there when I checked at 2329. It's just like the last two. Why does this keep happening to me? Their auras don't show up any where on Earth. I've scanned every sector. I've protected them for so long, and now their gone too. I need to find them. I can't lose them too.  
Please.  
Help me.

Uriel deleted the message. Charges go missing all the time. It is strange that their auras are no longer detectable, but what was even stranger was 763's reaction. Uriel pushed a button on his comm. Zechariah slid into the office, "Yes, sir?"

"Zechariah, recall unit 763. He's in need of more retraining."

"Right away, sir. May I ask why?"

Uriel leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers under his chin. "He's feeling again."

\-----------

Status Report  
Unit 763  
Day: 3298  
Time: 1653  
Location: Sector Ω9

The subject has been safe all day. Nothing that regulation considers dangerous has happened in the last 45 hours. The subject seems to be developing a sense for dangerous situations and avoids any that will likely result in harm.  
End report. 

\----------  
763 sat back in the desk chair and roughly tapped send on their communication device. The report was sent out a bit early, but 763's charge was safe for the day. How much trouble could a nerdy 9 year-old living in suburbia get into anyway?

763 rested their arms behind their head. This assignment was a lot easier than the last ones they've had in this century. Many of their past charges were all met with untimely ends.

\------

763's charge in 2000 had suddenly disappeared one day while playing outside in their own backyard. 763 had taken a break to write their daily status report, when they had looked back up the child was gone. The tracking device couldn't find the charge anywhere. It was like the child's aura had disappeared entirely. 

In 2009, 763 was watching their charge walk home from school. A 13 year-old walking home alone in an urban area that was rife with gang activity was a little more hands-on than some assignments. That day there was no detected danger for the next three blocks to the child's home. Just before they reached the correct street the charge followed a small kitten into an alleyway. 763 heard the kitten hiss as it darted back out of the alley, but their charge never emerged. Their aura never showed up on the tracker after that. 

2029 was a strange year. 763 was assigned to look over two charges, twins. Childhood was easy as they sisters did everything together. As they grew up it became harder to track both of them as they developed their own hobbies and identities. However, the sisters would reunite every month. 763 began to see these occurrences as nice vacation weekends. They were much easier to manage when they were together. 

One such weekend, when the twins were 20 years-old, 763 sat unnoticed in the hallway outside of the shared bedroom awaiting the rising sun. Nothing usually happens to charges at night, so reports are expected to be submitted during this time. The night had proceeded normally, until morning broke. The beds were empty, and not even a blip of aura detection on the tracker.

\------

It's a common misconception that mobile protection units, or as humans called them "guardian angels", were present all the time to protect their charge. All MPU's were equipped with a tracking/ comms device that was used to report back to their commander, as well as track a charge's aura when not in the MPU's direct sight. Their creator might be omnipotent, but the MPU's themselves were not. They had been created long ago to protect the One's favored creations. Humans. 763 had heard whisperings of a time when MPUs were powerful warriors. In those days they were called angels and each had their own name. Most of the stories were of the great hatred between Michael and Lucifer. Armies of angels and demons ready for a war that never happened.

There were no such armies now. Only squadrons on MPUs with the sole directive of protecting their human charge. 763 didn't even know if demons existed anymore. Maybe they had died out. Or maybe they had found a new way of order much like the past angels had.

\-----------

763 was once the top ranking MPU in their squadron, but after their last 4 charges had all disappeared only to turn up dead, they had been demoted to what was supposed to be a low risk sector. The charges here were hardly ever in mortal peril; they just needed saving from mundane everyday accidents.

763's current charge was very cautious. They liked to stay indoors and read books and study insects more than go outside to play rough games with their peers. Just because they were cautious didn't mean the assignment was always easy. This child was also paranoid that there was a monster under their bed. 763 had hoped they would grow out of it by now, but it seemed that this quirk was going to stick around for a while. Every night the charge's mother would go into their bedroom and check under the bed. It would give them peace of mind for a while, but ultimately the fear would resurface in a few days.

763 never believed in monsters hiding under a child's bed. At least not until they received a letter addressed to them, taped to the charge's door.


End file.
